Bending High
by Dr Rondo
Summary: A high school story with ups, downs, and everything in between. Aang and his step-brother A.J are about to enter a world of terror (also known as high school.) Can they survive? Ships are classified read to find out! T for swearing and other stuff. Have fun reading. Will try not to never update this story.
1. Prolouge

**Bending High**

**Prologue**

** I just want to clear up some things before you read Chapter 1.**

**Bending is present however there is no Avatar and Aang is still the last Airbender.**

**There is one OC named A.J**

**Ships are classified read to find out **

**People who have died are now alive such as Jet, Zhao, etc**

**About A.J he is taller than Sokka but not Zuko. He is a firebender. He has shaggy brown hair and golden eyes.**

**The Airbenders were not killed but disappeared (This may be explained in the story.)**

**Aang has been living with A.J since the Airbenders disappeared.**

**I hope you enjoy reading **


	2. Chapter 1

**Bending High Dr Rondo**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

**Aang's POV**

Starting over can be hard in some cases but for me it was impossible. Only recently my family, my culture, my whole world disappeared. They just vanished and of course I didn't. The whole story goes that one night my parents told me that I had to be strong and stick up for myself. The one thing that stuck in my mind was to never forget who I was. When I woke up there was nothing left but my room everyone and everything was gone. I have had the pleasure to live with one of my best friends A.J who I have known since birth. I was only 10 when they left. I will never forget it.

Oh, I'm sorry I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Aang and I am the last Airbender in the world. That's tough to swallow but I've managed. Now however, I am more afraid than ever. I have to go to high school. A.J said it wasn't bad but I'm not so sure. We are both starting though so it can't be too bad.

"Aang time for breakfast!" A.J called.

"I'm coming." I answered back. I hope he made hash browns.

I went downstairs to see the hash browns piping hot on the table. "Gee how did you know I like hash browns?"

"Because you're the only vegetarian I know." A.J said with a smile and a laugh.

I laughed back. Sometimes I really think he is my brother.

"You ready for school?" he said.

"Yeah whatever." I said half-heartedly.

"Dude I'm sure you'll hit up some bitches there, probably all desperate anyway."

Now I'm laughing a lot and he is too awesome brother relationship there.

We both get in his kick-ass car and he starts driving.

"Dude what are you doing?" he says.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two-strapping?"

"Uh yeah that's why there is two straps." I say.

"You got to one-strap man you'll look so cool."

"You sure?"

"Have I ever been unsure of anything?"

"That's true." I one-strap and we pull up to the school and I almost feint there were so many people.

It's too late; A.J is already out of the car so I decide to go out too. I walk right next to him and he's got all the ladies on him. I decide to try to so I wink at some pretty girl and she blushes and puts her folder over her face to hide it.

Oh yeah A.J was right already got girls.

We walk up to the door and some girl with black hair and two thick pieces stand down on her face opens it for me

"Welcome Aang." She says with a mischievous smile. I smile back and say thanks. We both walk into the office for our schedules.

"Ah Aang and A.J," A tall dark haired man says, "We have been waiting for you."

"It is nice to me you Mr.…"

"Gul," He says, "I am the school principal."

"It's an honor." A.J says.

"Here are your two schedules, have a nice day." He says before going back in his office.

We both walk out and see we both have the same class but we have fifteen minutes to kill so we decide to get a drink but we're stopped halfway there by three girls, one of them being the same girl who opened the door for me.

"Hello there Aang it is an honor to me you being such an important person."

"Well it's nice to meet you too." I say back

"My name is Azula and I am, well going to be, the school president." She looks at A.J. "Well who are you?"

"I'm A.J" he said with a smile

"Nice to meet you" she said while hugging him.

She broke away from the hug with her hands still around his neck

"You dating anyone?"

"Nah I had to break up with her when we moved." He said

"That sucks not many hot guys here anyway." She said

"Uh thanks you're pretty beautiful." He said half-heartedly

"Aww thanks." She said kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you two later."

We both walked away to our classes "That was quick," I said.

Laughter filled the hallways while we walked.

_Lunch_

**A.J's POV**

"I hope this lunch doesn't suck it like those old lunches back at the Academy." I said

Aang laughed. "Hopefully it doesn't move either." We both laugh.

"Hey both of you come here," someone said. A Waterbender motioned for them to come to her table.

"Hmmm wonder what they want." I said

We both walked over there and the girl almost talked as soon as we stepped near her. "You can't trust Azula."

"Why?" I asked.

"She will lie and cheat and get things out of you." She said

"You're crazy let's go Aang." I said

He was kind of in some daze so I had to pull him to the table where Azula sat.

"Is it okay if we sit here?" I asked

"Go ahead" Azula said motioning to sit.

"Who is that weird watertribe girl that Aang is staring at?"

"That's Katara and her band of idiots." She said

"Dude Aang seriously stop" I said snapping him out of it

"Sorry man she is pretty nice looking."

"I guess."

"Hey let me introduce you to the gang." Azula said.

"This is my brother Zuko." She said pointing to the guy with the nice face scar.

"Mai." She said pointing to the goth one.

"Ty Lee" she said pointing to the pretty girl in the long braid.

"Toph" she said pointing to the green earth girl. "I'm blind" she said jokingly.

"Nice" I said. "Damn right it is, I see with my feet."

"That's awesome."

"Finally we have Jet" she said pointing to the shaggy haired guy with the swords

"Cool" I said

"So where did you guys come in from?" Mai asked

"I came from Frontridge and this is Aang's first school." I said

"Damn I heard Frontridge is rough" Jet said

"That's why we moved" I said making a slight chuckle.

"Rough people?" Zuko asked

"Rough people in that school too except one." I said

"Who?" Zuko said

"My ex"

"What was her name?" Ty Lee asked

"Syra" I said

"Was she beautiful?" Azula said with a sad face.

"Yeah, it was hard to end it but I had no choice." I said

"Hey man it's alright we're here for you." Jet said

"I'm already past it so I'm good." I said

Right then lunch ended and we all went back to our classes. The rest of the day was pretty boring. Except this one teacher who was awesome named Mr. Bumi. He was insane and blew stuff up. After we were dismissed my dad called.

"Hey A.J we bought you both a room to share at that dormitory next to school," He said, "You guys are number 117, I hope you have fun!" My dad said

"Thanks Dad" I said we hung up and I told Aang about our new dormitory room and we went there to find that four other guys were living there.

At first I saw this amazing living room and six bedrooms with three bathrooms and a flat screen. "This is sweet."

I also saw Zuko and Jet living with us but I also saw two other guys.

"Who are you guys?" I asked

"My name is Sokka" the one with the ponytail said

"I'm Haru" said an earthbending guy.

"I'll show you guys to your rooms." Sokka said

My bedroom was a nice tan color with a massive sliding glass window with blinds and a balcony outside.

"Awesome" I said.

Aang's was a bright orange color with a big window and a closet and computer.

"Sweet" he said

"Meet us downstairs for dinner when you guys are ready."

"You got it."

I unpacked and straightened out a few things before throwing on a t-shirt and basketball shorts. I went downstairs where all the guys were waiting.

"Finally someone with class" Zuko said wearing almost the same thing as I was.

"It's comfy" I said. He agreed almost immediately.

"Well at least Aang dresses for dinner." Sokka said.

Aang was wearing a polo with dress pants. "See?"

"Why are we even going out for dinner anyway?" I asked.

"It's our first outing as a new family." Haru said

"Whatever let's go Pizza is getting cold." Jet said

"Why did you have to pick Pizza?" Haru said

"It's yummy that's why."

"I love Pizza so it is all good." I said

"Nice" Zuko and Jet said giving me high fives.

We rushed out the door knowing pizza was waiting.

_Girl's Dorm_

**Toph's POV**

"Ah I missed the shack" I said

"Very funny Toph but we need to sort some shit out first." Azula said

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee said.

"It means that A.J is mine because he is the first hot guy to ever come to this stupid school." She said

"What about Zuko?" Mai said

"Ew you think my brother is hot?" Azula said

"Yeah a little."

"Whatever, anyway we need to get this house straightened up before Truth or Dare tonight."

"I wonder how the rookies will handle it." I said

"We'll see."

A while went by before we were finally ready for the Truth or Dare party. The first ones to show up were Yue and Katara. Following them were Suki, Song, and Jin. Finally, Smellerbee, and June showed up.

"Ok girls you know the drill except the newbies." Azula said. "For those who don't know this is a do all or get kicked out Truth or Dare. Do the dare or truth and you're safe but don't do or say it and you are out of here and out of the chance to win $500. That means no having sex or asking weird-ass questions."

"Damn that is some nice money." Suki said, "Even more than last year."

"Well anyway, I elect Ty Lee to start so let us begin." Azula said

"Ok Yue, Truth or Dare?" Ty Lee said

"Truth."

"Have you ever done it with Sokka?"

"Hell yeah."

Gasping and Ahhing filled the room. Suki turned a bright red.

"Okay, Toph Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Go kiss any girl here."

"Easy." Toph turned to her right and kissed Mai right on the cheek. "Didn't say where. No homo by the way."

"It's all good." Mai said

"June, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to find Jet and make out with him."

"Hell no, I'm out." She said while leaving.

"One down and yet so many to go." Azula said

An hour later only five people remained. Toph, Ty Lee, Azula, Katara, and Suki. The others went into the basement to hang out after being eliminated.

"Azula, Truth or Dare?" Katara asked

"Truth, I'm not feeling up to a dare tonight."

"Do you think Aang is cute?"

"No, but he is important for sure."

"Suki, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me."

"Go kiss Sokka on the lips several times in front of Yue."

"No way I'm out."

"Very well, Ty Lee Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you still with Haru?"

"Ugh no way."

"Lier! She is out." Toph piped up

"How did you know!?"

"I read your diary."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Ughh screw you Toph"

"Speaking of Toph, Truth or Dare?" Azula said

"Dare."

"Go find Zuzu and bring him here then I will finish my thought."

"Nah I'm too lazy, I quit."

"Fine me and Water girl in the finals."

All the girls came out to watch the finals between Katara and Azula.

"Katara Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmmmm well I dare you to text Aang that you want to know where that arrow really points to."

"Easy." She did it in no time at all.

"Azula, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me."

"I dare you to let out you're biggest secret and don't lie because I know what it is."

She laughed "How would you know?"

"A friend."

"Fine whisper it to me." She then proceeded to and Azula's eyes opened in fear.

"You win! You win!" She screamed

"YAY KATARA!" everyone cheered

Azula reluctantly handed over the money but anything was worth not having her secret told…

_Boy's Dorm_

**A.J's POV**

"Dude how do you even eat two pies?!" A.J laughed at Jet

"I was hungry as shit dude."

"This is gonna be the best year ever." Sokka said "Now get some rest dudes."

Everyone laughed and A.J and Aang went upstairs.

"Best first day ever?" A.J said.

"Easily." He answered. They say goodnight and A.J went into his room, slipped into his P.J's when there was a note on his drawer. At first he thought it was just some administration paper given to him but when he unfolded it, it was much bigger.

**Watch your back –A friend**

**End of Chapter 1**

**Anyone get the 21 Jump Street reference in the beginning? **

**Hope you guys liked it. **


End file.
